We Meet Again, Mr Mitchell
by wolfchasing
Summary: The Doctor is bored, so he decides to annoy Adam. Just read it. One-Shot, post The Next Doctor. Spoilers for Series One, Dalek.


The Doctor had just gone back to his TARDIS after having Christmas dinner with Jackson, Rosita and Jackson's son. He had a merry time, but he was bored now. All alone in the TARDIS without any companions to confuse with his amazing techno babble.

Suddenly, he had an idea. A mean idea, but an idea none the less. He set the co-ordinates for January 14th 2013.

-- --

Adam Mitchell had just clocked out from work at the office. Life was boring now that he wasn't working at Van Statten's alien museum.

He was glad that after his mum had clicked her fingers after that fateful trip with the Doctor, she hadn't carted him off to the hospital.

Suddenly, as he approached a corner, he heard the familiar whooshing noise of the TARDIS materialising. He jumped. He'd rather not face that big-nosed, bad tempered man again.

Then, the doors burst open and out flew a tall, skinny brown haired man, yelling at the now closed doors of the TARDIS.

"You can't kick me out!!" He shouted. Adam came to the conclusion that this man had also done something to anger the Doctor enough to be removed from the TARDIS.

"Hey, are you alright?" Adam asked the skinny man. "Did the Doctor kick you out?"

The man stared at Adam. "How do you know about the Doctor?" he asked.

"Long story," Adam replied. He didn't want this man to go around clicking his fingers and revealing Adam's brain to the world.

They started walking down the street together, in silence. Then the man said.

"I know who you are. You're Adam Mitchell." He said. Then the man had a mischievous grin on his face. Adam was immediately suspicious.

"How do you know?" He asked. The Doctor probably told the man about his head, but he wanted to be sure.

"I know everything. I'm the Doctor." The man said.

Adam looked on in disbelief. No way was he the bad-tempered, big eared, bald man from the north. No way. "You are not."

The man grinned wider, if possible. "If I weren't, would I have the guts to do this?"

Adam looked on in horror as the man, the Doctor, lifted his hand and held his fingers together.

"No." He said. "Please don't do that." On the middle of a busy London street, this man was going to snap his fingers.

"Oh, alright. Because you said please." The man lowered his hand, but then did the unimaginable.

"They're creepy and they're kooky!" He called out. Suddenly a mob of kids converged on them and started singing with him.

"Mysterious and spooky." More kids joined. Adam knew where this was going now, but he couldn't get out. He was trapped.

"They're altogether ooky, the Addams family!" Any second now. He put his hand over his forehead to try and cover it up. But it was useless.

"DUH DUH DUH DUH!!" The kids screamed, and clicked twice simultaneously. The door opened and closed quickly so no-one saw it.

"DUH DUH DUH DUH!!" They clicked twice again.

"DUH DUH DUH DUH, DUH DUH DUH DUH, DUH DUH DUH DUH!!" They all clicked twice again, simultaneously. The door opened and closed quickly, but one little kid up the front snapped his fingers out of time and the trapdoor opened again.

Every child there screamed and ran. Adam looked around for the Doctor, but the tall man was already halfway down the street, laughing his head off.

It is almost needless to say, that from that day on, Adam Mitchell never set foot outside his mother's house again.

* * *

**A/N: Don't murder me. I can't help it if I have mad ideas in the middle of PE when my friend was babbling nonsense while she was on a sugar high. True story.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I own Doctor Who! Yay me!  
****Deanna: No you don't! I do!  
****Shana: I own the emo eleventh Doctor!  
****Rosalie: I own it all!!  
****Doctor: Shuddup. You don't own me. The BBC does. And someone else owns the Addams Family.  
****Me: Oh alright.  
*****Doctor gets up and walks away.*  
****Me: WAIT! *hugs the Doctor* now you may go.  
*****everyone giggles***

**That would probably happen if we were discussing the rights for Doctor Who... yeah, we're like that. =D**

**Please Review!**


End file.
